


Strawberry fields forever

by o_my_austen_97



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_my_austen_97/pseuds/o_my_austen_97
Summary: Short story about a annabeth crushing on Percy. I hope this doesn’t seem too out of character but honestly annabeth can be a badass and still be emotional. Characters owned by Rick Riordan





	Strawberry fields forever

Annabeth ran off tears rolling like a waterfall down her rosy cheeks as she ran for the strawberry fields. Once she got a few metres within the enclosure she laid down and gripped her knees like that action alone would help stop the tremors going through her body

"Stupid, stupid, stupid-"

" A child of Athena calling herself stupid- who would've though."

Annabeth whipped around, hands darting instinctively to her dagger before realising who the voice was

Silena

Silena looked at her eyes pigmented blood red from the crying,"Percy?"

Annabeth bit back a cry, Silena had been her close confidant on the subject of the ever dense Percy Jackson. But after the gir had just lost her boyfriend, annabeth couldn't bring herself to talk about her own heart woes.

"Hey it's okay, tell me it might put my mind off Bec-." The girl drifted off her eyes glazing over as she looked out towards the field

Annabeth nodded tucking her hair behind her ears before leaning in to the older girls embrace.

"Why can't he see- how could I be any more obvious with the fact I- I'm like him! I mean I kissed him last year he didn't say anything, I basically just told him he was the most important person in my life- which he is- and all that seaweed brain wants to do is- is talk about that red headed mortal." She said the word mortal like it was an insult 

"Look annabeth, that boy is crazy about you, he literally looks in pain whenever you guys are in an argument."

" that's just because we've been best friends since we were 12."

"Sweetheart there a difference between the way he looks at a friend and the way he loooks at you."

 

Annabeth shook her head, enclosing more into her self, ‘She can give him things I will never be able to, a normal life. Do you know how many times I wanted to call him during the break? That I needed to talk to him because to me he's my refuge but I'm- im just another reminder of how screwed up his life is by the gods."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
